Forever Bleeding
by MichelleKelly
Summary: The war is over, and the queen has ordered Integra to Marry, she marries Sir Islands Son, WIP
1. Chapter 1

Forever Bleeding 

Chapter one.

"Integra, you have another letter from the Queen, it's regarding your marriage to Sir Island's son, Princeton."

"I figured as much, I received a letter earlier this week, the Queen's probably wondering why I haven't refuted it."

"Well Sir, why haven't you?"

"I just haven't the strength anymore Walter, not after the war and everything, I am too exhausted, I don't have the strength to fight anymore, besides, it's about time that I sired an heir. The war really made me realize how precious life really is." She muttered, running her hand along the scar that one of the doctor's knives had made.

"Integra, what shall I do with this letter then?"

"Hand it to me Walter, I'll read it." Only mere moments after the words left her pink virgin lips did the erratic sting of the doorbell echo through the room. "Answer it Walter."

"Yes Sir." He replied curtly and left the room, descending the staircase to greet the visitor that stand on their front porch. Meanwhile back in her office Integra placed her head in her hands and stifled a short sob. Truly she didn't want to marry Princeton, but she felt she had no other choice. It would take far too long for her to find someone else. She only hoped and prayed that she could try and make this marriage work. Walter entered her office again.

"Sir, Princeton is here, he wishes to speak to you, I believe it's about the wedding."

"Please Walter send him in."

"Yes sir, as you wish."

Princeton was a young, rather handsome man, he was tall, and more on the lanky side then being muscular. He was articulate and meticulous, his nails were filed and kept clean, he was well shaven.

"Princeton, what is it that you wish to speak about?" Integra asked.

"Is it a crime to meet the woman, that I have been assigned to marry? I came to get to know you, know who you are, know your mannerisms."

"That's sweet, but I'm not a sentimental person. I'm too busy for sweet nothings and sentimental values, I'm happy just going about my day."


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Bleeding Chapter 2 

The wedding had been an extravagant, elegant ceremony with flourishes of white, red and light pink. It was the first time in years that Integra had worn make-up and even now, at her own wedding, she had barely grazed her lips with the lipstick that she owned. She had hardly had her hair done, merely curled at the ends. That small modification changed her appearance radically, gave her a soft, more feminine look. Her eyes were soft, she wasn't stressed, she was totally relaxed calm and serene. Yet underneath that soft virgin winter-white dress, she was trembling, screaming. Integra dreaded what was to come after the reception. Deep down she knew she wasn't ready consummate her marriage with anyone. She didn't trust Princeton, why should she? He was the son of a council member that she despised. Integra feared for the worst, she was afraid that if she messed up in the bedroom that all of council would know, she didn't want to be humiliated again. She became dazed as she lost herself in her thoughts.

"Integra dear? Are you allright?" Princeton asked.

"Yes Princeton, actually I'm just a bit nervous. Wedding night jitters."

"Actually I do think it's time that we leave the party." He replied.

"I'm not ready yet, I don't want to go upstairs anyway."

"Integra, there's next to no one left, only a few of the council members."

"Bloody hell, what time is it?"

"It's almost one a.m."

"Damn, I need to start to get ready for bed anyway."

"Integra, are you trying to avoid the wedding tradition of the marriage consummation?"

"I'm only trying to stall. I won't lie." She admitted.

"Why don't you go on upstairs, I need to talk with my father for a spell." Princeton remarked, giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"all right." She said. She rose from her chair and headed towards the bedroom, she was shaking slightly. As she entered the room she made her way to the vanity and sat at the chair, she removed her long wedding gloves and her makeup. Then, she sat, and waited for her new husband to come back to the room. Integra felt like she had been sitting forever when he returned.

"Still in your dress I see." He remarked moving behind her to gently place his hands on her smooth, creamy shoulders. She bent her head forward and Princeton's hands slowly rubbed her neck. Integra let out a small whimper as Princeton began to unzip her dress. "Integra, I'll be gentle, I promise that I won't hurt you." Integra couldn't help but begin to cry, life was becoming so much of a burden it was the only way that she found release. Never before had she cried in front of someone, but she couldn't help herself, she tried to control the saltwater drops that flowed down her cheeks but the matriarch couldn't . She finally, after ten long years, she broke down and couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Princeton, it's not that, it's not the sex. I can't be your wife. I really can't. I'm not at all ready for this. I don't know you. I can't be affectionate towards you. I can't respond to you. I can't be a wife, or a mother, I don't have it in me, I wasn't raised that way. This marriage can't possibly work. I'm sorry Princeton, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Integra, my love, you'd be amazed at what you can do. You are a strong powerful woman, you'd make a good mother. I have strong feelings for you, please, please attempt this Integra, I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Princeton, I can't, I really really can't I want to, but I already know that it won't work, please you have to believe me. I don't want this."

"My dear, please I didn't know you would give up so quickly."

"I'm not giving up."

"You're caving, giving up, you're letting the enemy win, this is what they want, they want you to stay single, to stay virgin so that they can be the ones to take it from you. They don't want your family line to continue."

"I can't give up, but I feel so…lost."

"Let me guide you Integra, let me be the one to fill that void in your life. Please."

"Princeton I-"

"Don't do this to me, you've been through the marriage, why not give it a try?"

"Princeton.-"

"I swear Integra, I will be gentle, I promise I won't hurt you."

"It's not that Princeton, I'm not ready for this."

"For marriage?"

"For sex, I can't handle this. I really can't."

"I'll go slow."

"Princeton, please."

"Relax, just settle down."

"Not too fast."

"I won't. I promise."

"Just be easy. I'm nervous."

"I will, you can have your pet kill me if I don't". He softly nuzzled her neck, drinking in the soft scent she had. His hand lightly brushed her thigh. She was well toned, and he could feel it. He could feel every trained muscle in her body, every tenseness. He could feel the nervousness in her shaking form. Gently he touched her. He went as smoothly and gently as possible. He wanted so much for this to be a pleasant experience for her. It was beginning to become an agonizing experience for him.

"You're agonizing over this too much, just get it over with. I'm getting tired."

"Dammit, I am trying to make this pleasing for you, Integra!"

"I have no libido, just…just do whatever." She muttered closing her eyes tightly.

Princeton tried his best that night to make the experience pleasurable for her. He didn't know if it worked or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Integra woke the next morning groggy as all hell, not to mention she hurt all over.

"damn you Princeton you said you wouldn't hurt me.'

"Integra, my sweet dear, that's the aftermath of last night's love, you'll be a bit tender for a day or two."

'Tender my ass."

"I don't know if that's exactly where you;ll be tender or not."

"That's not what I meant"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind Princeton, just nevermind."

"You're still tired aren't you?"

"yes, I am and I feel awful." Princeton laid his hand on the small of her back. "Don't!" she shrieked "That Hurts".

"Does it?"

"Princeton don't make me repeat myself. Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelped, turning to a comfortable position so that she could get a bit more rest. "I'm going to rest for a while yet, do what you want." She said.

"Will do." He replied, getting dressed and leaving the room. Integra had barely enough time to lay back before Alucard strutted into the room on his high horse.

"What's it feel like to not be a virgin any more Integra?"

"Painful." She replied, shifting in the bed a bit before she found herself comfortable.

"You've given up your one chance to be a vampire…do you feel as though you've lost something?"

"Why don't you just read my thoughts alucard?"

"You're being flirtatious I see."

"Fuck you!"

"I can only dream master!"

"Alucard you can't be serious, tell me that you're lying."

"Princeton isn't the only one that wants you. Take a look in the mirror Integra' you're a beautiful woman."

"I've heard enough from you Alucard!" Integra yelled, she aggravated the pain in her back and winced. As Alucard turned to leave she called him back.

"Alucard! Do you enjoy it?"

:Enjoy what Integra?"

"Sex."

"As much as I can. Why the question Master?"

"I didn't, there must be something wrong with me"

"No Integra it was your first time, a lot of women don't enjoy their first time."

"How would you now this Alucard?"

"I've stolen a few virgins in my day Integra,"

"Alucard what would I do with out you?"

"Nothing you would have been dead 12 years ago."


End file.
